


Fly Handywork: Stimulation Pre-Dicked

by bourgeoisCest



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/pseuds/bourgeoisCest





	

STOP. Before you start reading, leave a comment telling me what you think the title means or what this story is gonna be about!

After months and months, finally something new. Special thank you to my co-writer for making this master piece with me and doing a majority of the editing. <3

Enjoy!

\---------

Artificial light, recycled air, and the overbearing white noise of cabinet pressure. There's a screen, a window and an assortment of outlets, but nothing worth looking at. When they took off from New York, it had been dark enough for him to get some shut eye. But now, with the sun blaring through open windows nearby and his ears sore from popping, he can't find rest. He decides his own personal hell would be to be stuck in the sky as opposed to underground. There is just too much to dislike. If it wasn't turbulence turning his hair white, it was the stagnant boredom that made him dread flights. And this 13 hour stretch was pushing him to his limit.

The channel to observe the plane location is unkind, and he huffs, forcing himself to watch the little blip of the plane. The camera panning around all slow like, barely moving, mocking him. He turns off the monitor and pulls on his headphones. He scolds himself, he should know better by now. Should have brought something to do, a game or movie. He figured he could sleep the entire flight, forgetting just how uncomfortable he becomes in the air. If that wasn't enough, Larry is not at all on the same page as him; he's glued to his phone screen. His head phones haven't left his ears since they took off, a clear dismissal of conversation. Not that that's ever stopped Laurent before.

He contemplates trying to get his twin's attention and the thought immediately translates into action. Laurent thrashes in his seat, making a big show of popping his foot up on his knee and bouncing it. It's hardly enough to steal the other's attention from what he's so entranced by, but it's a start. This is more of a game to see how much he can get away with, Larry's reaction is a consolation prize.

Laurent peeks over the partition that separates them, wondering if Larry is paying him any mind at all. Not likely. He doesn't even glance up from his screen to notice Laurent fidgeting. He sighs dramatically, slipping down his seat and staying there for a moment. He sits back upright and steals a peek at Larry: nothing. Still no reaction.

He reaches out a hand eeevvveerrrr so slowly, only his eyes popping up over the short wall, and grabs a single twist. He pulls on it lightly until he releases it, letting it spring back to Larry's head. "Laaarrrryyyy..."

The little twin scowls, immediately knowing who is pulling on his hair. He yanks his ear bud out and whips around to grace him with his disgruntled expression. It really wasn't the fact that Laurent wanted his attention, but more the form in which he tries to get it. By pulling his beautiful hair. "What?" He says in a hushed tone, the sound of the plane cabin rushing into his ear. Larry had learned how to keep himself occupied on these long flights, by staying zoned out and dozing on and off through movies. He wishes his brother would learn the same.

"I bored. Talk to me." Laurent whines, finishing his sentence by pulling the same twist again, quickly. He knows it drives Larry crazy, and he is hoping he will be able to bug his brother into paying attention to him. Larry certainly isn't going to be nice, but at least Lau will be entertained. Plus, he loves any and every reason to touch his twin's hair, which, even though they were twins, Lau insists is bigger and more beautiful than his could ever be. He considers messing with it even more, but figures it is best not to push it too quickly. He settles for staring at Larry with a pout as he rests his head on the wall between them.

"So talk to yourself" he retorts as he bats his brother's hand away grabbing it in the process. He half pushes it back to his twin, returning it to him but doesn't fully let go. The irritation of having his hair pulled is mostly an instinctive reaction and he sighs cooling himself enough to take in the pitiful look on the others face. "Why didn't you bring anything to do Lau? You knew it was gonna be a long time" he lectures "Go to sleep if you're so bored"

Laurent can see that Larry's outburst is all a front. He can see it in the immediate softening of his voice, and in the way he held onto his hand. Lau latches on at once, prepared to put up a fight if Larry tries to grab it back too quickly. "I don't need to bring anything, I have you to entertain me." He grins at him cheesily, showing all his teeth. "And I don't want to sleep. I want to dance." He shimmies in his seat to demonstrate. He means it as a joke, knowing Larry will protest at him making a scene on the plane, and in first class nonetheless. But as soon as he starts to move, he realized just how badly he does want to dance. "Dance with me brother!"

Larry let's out a tight lipped "oh my god" knowing the others suggestion could turn into far more. He tightens his hold on Laurent's hand making sure that if he decides to slither into the isles he will have some resistance. "No. dancing. sit down" his stark black eyes showing he isn't going to budge an inch.

"I can dance and sit at the same time." He says cheerfully, not unlike a little kid. He continues smiling at his brother and wiggling in his seat. "Come on grumpy, dance! You're no fun." He moves the arm that Larry is still holding onto, swinging it back and forth and moving Larry's arm in the process. He hums the tune to Angela, knowing that Larry can never resist that song. Maybe he can trick his brother into having some fun with him, and if not, he will just have fun by himself irritating him.

Larry's sternness is hardly that, as it dissipates quickly. Or at least in Laurent's case, maybe he just knows which strings needed pulling. For whatever reason, his lips purse into a smile for a split second before he pulls away and turns back to his phone, shoving his ear bud back in place. Dismissing his twin. He and Laurent will have plenty of time to diddle around once they have landed. But right now all he wishes to do is finish his movie and suffer his head ache for the rest of the flight.

Laurent allows himself to get excited for just a single moment when he sees Larry's smile. But of course he should have known better. Soon his brother is back to whatever or whoever was more interesting than him, and Laurent is slumped in his seat. He sits like that, pouting, for who knows how long, until he eventually falls asleep, only waking up once they land in Hong Kong.

Stiffness lingers in Larry's limbs longer than usual, even as they emerge from a taxi he stops to raise his arms over his head stretching longley. He seems a little out of it, tired even. Jetlag can take a toll and you never get used to it. While he is excited to see some of their crew members, he's also starving and his headache is still rather persistent. He can't even be bothered to pull his hair back since the tie would only agitate it and he flat out ignores his brothers attempts to pull him from this lull. He's bouncing off the walls, taking videos of everything and talking loudly right into his face. Its grating and the suspicion of Laurent stealing his energy clings to the back of his thoughts making him all the less responsive. Sometimes Larry is just in a mood and getting him out of it is difficult unless you have something deep fried.

He almost groans when the front desk informs them of the shared room and he snatches the key before making a beeline to the elevator. He doesn't even bother looking at what floor, only in a hurry to have some privacy from the rest of their group.

Laurent is in the middle of saying something to Larry - something about a restaurant they passed that he wants to go - but the thought is abandoned just as quickly as it arrived when he sees Larry turn from him and speed into the elevator. He rushes after him, thrusting his hand in between the doors to stop them just as they are closing. "That was close!" He says excitedly to Larry. He knows his brother is in no mood to talk to him. He knows that he wants just one moment of space to himself in this elevator. But Laurent is a little bugged at him for ignoring him for so long on the plane, so he indulges himself in a little more pestering before they settle in.

He knows they will take a nap as soon as they get to their room - even though Laurent had slept on the plane, he was jet lagged, and he never truly feels acclimated to a city until he sleeps. "Can't wait to see the suite, huh roomie?" Laurent eggs Larry on, seeing just how far he can push him.

"It better be pretty huge" he grumbles as he reaches up to rub his temples. It seems his brother is just going to carry on and he's not sure if it annoys him or if his misery enjoys the company but he gives little reaction other than his continued, under the breath complaints. "Can you shut up please. My head. I just wanted a room to myself." The bag on his shoulder is weighing down on him and he feels like dumping it in the elevator and making Laurent carry his things. Not that he really would, not just yet.

He waves his key over the lock and it flashes a green light. They waddle into the dark room, bags in tow. Larry herds his things around the bed before dropping himself on top of it and laying face down on the fresh sheets. The aching in his head subsides with the relief of an actual bed and he allows himself to enjoy that, not even bothering to unpack. Simply soaking up the quiet air that is undisturbed by his brother's sounds.

Laurent drops all his bags in the corner before looking around the room. He always loves coming to Hong Kong. The suite is spacious and modern, smooth cream surfaces and plush seating everywhere. He lets out a low whistle as he turns around the room. His eyes scanned as he turns in a 360, and he is just about to speak again, juuust about to bug Larry just a little more, when his eyes land on his brother, face down on the bed, exhausted. He just doesn't have the heart to keep him from peace anymore.

He quietly removes his shoes and slips his clothes off, opting for some loose grey sweats, boxers, and no shirt. By the time he finishes changing, Larry is already asleep. He pulls his shoes off, but otherwise leaves him alone. Then, as carefully as he can, he slips into bed next to him, throwing his arm across the top of his back and falling asleep. Although he is still annoyed at Larry, he wants to just enjoy this moment of calm with him. He will get his revenge later, and he will enjoy every second of it.

Larry, falls asleep without even realizing it and that's probably for the better. Nothing gave him an attitude like jet lag. He doesn't stir for at least two hours. He snores directly into the pillow. When he does stir, his pillow is wet and he turns it over before taking a drowsy look around the room. The side table lamp is on, it's warming the grays of the furniture and comforting his tired bones. Then there's his brother, sleeping peacefully beside him. His mind is foggy with sleep but the headache is gone and he feels significantly less pissy. He almost feels bad for how he had been earlier, almost. He knows his twin forgives him on some level by way of his missing shoes. He toes the back of his feet just to be sure they are gone.

After shedding some layers, he nests himself under the blankets in an Ill fitting T-shirt and his black shorts. The blankets are soft, cool to the touch and he hums in content. Laurent looks so tranquil. His hair cradling his head in fluff and making him look a little extra cozy. His features are lax and his breathing deep. There was never a time he didn't want to stare, but if he had to pick a top few, sleeping would be right behind dancing. Larry reaches out and runs his fingertips over the small circlets of the other's hair. They're softer and finer than his own. When he pulls a few hairs to full length he can't help but admire them. Not quite as long or impressive as his own but the growth was something to behold. He scrunches a hand full, helping the curls tighten back to their natural shape and abandoning Laurent's hair entirely to trace his features instead.

Laurent wakes up before he wants to. He can feel that he hadn't been sleeping for very long, and it takes him a moment to figure out what roused him from his sleep. Soon enough though, he recognizes the all too familiar feel of his twin's fingers in his hair. He doesn't mind, not at all, and soon he is almost falling asleep again. Until he feels Larry lightly tracing his face. For a moment, Laurent blooms with warmth inside. He can sense how much better his other half is feeling, and he always loves attention from Larry. But right now, he wants to sleep, and he isn't ready to give in to Larry after he jilted him earlier.

"Larry leave my face alone. It's sleeping." He murmurs, turning his face halfway into the pillow and shaking Larry's hand off lightly. Without opening his eyes, or removing his head from the pillow, Laurent pushes the blankets out from under his body and pulls them over himself, mirroring his brother. He lays still for as long as he can stand it, but after a couple seconds he peeks one eye open to find Larry staring at him openly. He can't help the feeling it gives him. He smiles ever so slightly before relaxing again and trying to fall back asleep.

"No stay awake with me," his voice is like honey. He hadn't meant to wake Laurent, although it is a happy accident when he flashes that sleepy grin at him. He wiggles himself a little closer now that they're both under the covers, puts his head right on his brothers pillow and rests his nose against the cheek that can't be hidden in the pillow. His hand digs down under the blanket to find some other part of his twin to caress. Here, in privacy was where Larry made up for his coldness. Where he could just focus on Laurent and run his fingers all along him. Where his apologies were made. His brothers ribs are warm under his fingers and he rubs into the subtle divots between them hoping it is a pleasant sensation but not so relaxing that he goes back to sleep.

Laurent sighs internally at Larry's closeness, unable to deny the calm that settles over him. He can feel his body heat, and his muscles sense his twin, relaxing at once. The feel of his fingers tracing his ribs has the opposite effect however, it sets his insides stirring. Oh now the boy wants to play? Not a chance.

Laurent opens his eyes to look at Larry, gazing softly into the eyes that look even more softly into his. He lifts his left hand up and runs one finger slowly across his forehead, down his nose, over his lips, all the way down his neck and down his arm. And when he finally reaches Larry's hand, the one that's touching him so sweetly, he lays his own across it. Letting it rest there a moment, swiping his thumb across his smooth skin a few times. Then, without warning, he grabs Larrys hand and pushes it off, rolling over away from him with a smirk. "It will take more than that to keep me awake, brother."

Larry is lax beneath his brothers hand and his delayed reaction allows him to do nothing but be slapped in the leg with his own hand. Only then does his shake himself from his daze. He lifts himself up on an elbow, following his twin until he's pressed against Laurent's back. He's set his mind on keeping his twin awake, and the rejection of his touches only makes him that much more determined. A little hurt to boot. He uses his chin to push his brother's hair away enough to see his head and he whines reaching up to press along his spin. He loves that Laurent sleeps without a shirt, there so much of him to pet and trace without fabric in the way. "Please?" he hums pressing small kisses to his temple that start chaste. He cranes his neck to move along his cheek, nearing his ear and giving way to sensuality the longer he's allowed to linger.

Laurent sighs again. When he first woke he wanted to go back to sleep, but now he is far too awake. He groans at how easy it is for Larry to capture his attention. But there is no way he is going to let him see how he affected him. There is no way Laurent is going to give up that easily. If Larry wants his attention he could fight for it a little more. And he loves watching him try.

After allowing Larry (and himself) more than a few kisses along his cheek, Laurent reaches his arm around and grabs a healthy handful of Larry's hair, pulling roughly until Larry's head falls back and his lips are pried from his skin. "Now you want me, huh Larry?" Laurent tsks dramatically, more than a little amused with the situation. Laurent can't help but sneak a peek at his brother. He loves the way he looked like this. Soft, loving. Always so attentive in private. Laurent can't gaze at him for too long, however, or else he'd be too hard to resist. "Well now I want to sleep." He releases his brother and settles back onto his side, closing his eyes again. Praying Larry couldn't tell just how awake he was.

Normally Larry would love for the other to yank his hair in bed. But not in such a callous fashion. It hurts and despite himself he finds it driving heat to his core. Even with Laurent so obviously unhappy with him and it makes him feel dirty for getting such a rise from it. With the loss of his brothers hand, he's once again faced with his back. He allows himself a full blown pout, and he sits up wondering if he truly should leave his twin to sleep. But that thought doesn't last long, not at the realization that he would be left alone to feel bad about how he treated his twin.

He comes to Laurent with more kisses. This time on his shoulder, mumbling on his soft skin. "I was just really tired...I wasn't thinking" he insists. He isn't proud enough to withstand his brothers words and he can't keep his hands from him when he knows how much Laurent loves to be pet. His knuckles run along his sides, turning over to touch his waist ever so slightly. "You know that."

Laurent feels a swell of relief when Larry continues to pursue him. He'd wondered for a moment if he'd been a little too hard on him. He allows himself to soak up this side of Larry, to let his words dance through his mind and to drink in the love his brother is giving him. They so rarely get to spend uninterrupted time together, and Laurent doesn't want to spend all of it punishing his brother. Just a little bit of it. Just for a while.

Despite himself goosebumps raise on his skin, his torso is bare and completely vulnerable to Larry's touches. He debates batting him away, but allows himself to just enjoy this moment. He raises an eyebrow at Larry's words and looks at him for a long moment before responding.

"Know what Larry?"

The younger one stutters at the question, he isn't used to being so unwaveringly punished and he has to remember what exactly he had said in order to come up with a coherent answer. His mouth still resting against the other's shoulder.

"You know..." He says again, his stalling painfully obvious. "I wanna spend time with you and stuff" he adds, his eyes narrowing on the chills on Laurent's arm, almost going cross eyed trying to look at them. He can feel his face flaring up a bit but knowing his brother isn't entirely opposed to his touches is more than encouraging.

Laurent's other eyebrow shoots up to meet the raised one and one corner of his mouth follows. "You wanna spend time with me... and stuff?" He repeats Larry's words slowly, shamelessly toying with his twin. He is unable to keep the humor from his voice; he loves when Larry gets flustered. Laurent shifts, turning to face Larry a bit and pulling his shoulder away from Larry's lips. He couldn't pull his eyes away from them, however. Larry's face is flushed and his lips are no exception, the lower one darkening slightly. He lets the pad of his thumb touch it for just a moment before looking up and meeting his eyes with a smirk. "You mean like... sight seeing?"

Larry finds himself holding his breath to see if he will keep going. An urge to meet Laurent's thumb with his tongue is all too tempting and by the end of the other's taunt it's sticking out just a bit. He pulls it back in, "No. I mean- yes I do! Want to do that with you but that's not what I'm talking about." His ears are burning, why of all people was Laurent the person who could get him so turned around and turned on in the same instant. "Come on.." He mewls loudly, throwing his arm tight around Laurent's waist. Akin to the cat that will never let its owner be until it's been pampered to satisfaction.

Laurent can't help but chuckle at Larry's nervousness. He can barely resist Larry like this, he is such a sucker for him being this affectionate. Automatically, one hand lays over Larry's and the other moves lightly across the skin of his forearm, tracing the tattoos.

He holds eye contact with him and speaks lowly. "Come on, what? Huh? What do you want?"

Saying what he wants is significantly harder for Larry than actually doing it. Not to mention his baseless need to be stubborn in any given situation. But there is something about everything Laurent does that has him feeling the extremes of his emotions, for good or for bad. It's his turn to feel the hair at the back of his neck rise and the visible chill brings him down closer to his twin as if huddling to him for shelter. He can't get his hand under Laurent's weight so he simply rests it against his torso, his solid arm pressing the length of Laurent's body. The angle of his elbow grazing the border of his pelvic region.

"You" he says, sounding just the slightest bit strained.

"Me?" Laurent's mouth falls open and eyes shoot up as he feigned surprise. His hand runs up and down Larry's arm that's pressed tightly to him. Laurent feels his body trying to draw him closer to Larry, so he lets himself have just a little fun.

"Where do you want me?" His left hand runs up Larry's arm and when it gets to the top, continues. It slips over his shoulder and down across his collarbones, his fingers dipping into the soft skin there. He settles his hand lightly across the back of his neck as his thumb traces ever-so-gently across the very bottom of his throat. He pulls Larry closer until his lips are just a couple breaths away from his.

This is all a game, one they have played countless times. Seeing just how much the other could take before they went berserk. Checking how much they can get away with. And yet the younger can't help falling for it every time, the gentle grip on his neck. Surely Laurent can feel him swallow. Larry draws as close as that hand will lead him and then plants his hand on the other side of Laurent. He should know better

"Do you want me here?" Laurent's words fan across Larry's lips, barely more than a whisper.

Larry's eyes dart from his twins lips and eyes, unable to look at all his features at once from such proximity. "Yes" he says quickly, immediately wanting to say more, he hesitates.

Laurent exhales sharply, feeling chills at having his brother so close. He can feel Larry's energy, his excitement, his nervousness. All of these feelings as if they are his own. He can feel how easy it would be to give into Larry at this very moment. How simple it would be to pull his body the rest of the way to his. But as much as he wants to run his tongue along the seam of his lips, he can feel that they have more talking yet to do.

"Tell me"

Larry seems to mirror his thoughts and swipes his tongue across his own lips in anticipation. Words crumble in his mind, fail to form sentences. There's so many ways he wishes he could have his brother. He never tires of this, it was just too thrilling. Too many options.

"I want you.." He whispers, tilting his head. The urge to connect his lips to the softness that is Laurent. "Between my legs" it really sounds like nothing when he says it out loud, but it's a start and he swallows again as he uses his free hand to run his knuckles across the other's stomach. "Or maybe in my mouth"

Larry's words make Laurent flush with heat, and he begins to find it very difficult to restrain himself. With Larry being so open and so eager, everything in him yearns to grab ahold of him. How many times have they been here before, how many times have they traded roles and flirted with each other like new lovers. And he still gets the same rush from driving his brother crazy.

"Which one is it baby?" A twisted part of him loves making Larry talk to him, loves making him tell him what he wants, because Laurent knows just how nervous it makes him. He knows how eager he has to be to open his mouth. He brings his face impossibly close to Larry's, his nose brushing along his cheek.

"Do you want me here?" He places the back of his hand on the inside of Larry's leg, running up his bare thigh slowly, stopping before he gets where Larry wants him. "Or here?" He takes that same hand and cups it under Larry's chin. He runs his thumb across the seam of his lips, coaxing him into parting them slightly before dipping the tip of his thumb in.

Laurent's thumb fits all to perfectly in the curve of his tongue. The taste of it is familiar but no less stirring. It would be a waste if he didn't take the opportunity to make a show of himself. Especially when Laurent is having so much fun. It just wouldn't be fair. So, keeping eye contact with his twin, he sucks his thumb into his mouth. He can feel himself salivate and its hard for him to imagine anything other than pleasuring Laurent is his favorite way. But it's just too tempting to help himself when he's being given an option.

Larry pulls away only after shamelessly licking the pad of Laurent's thumb. His lips are soft and warm on his hand. It's a struggle when he reaches up to take it and pull it down to its previous position against his leg. He could lavish his hands with kisses forever. "Here," he mutters.

Laurent nearly purrs as Larry sucks on his thumb. His own mouth parts, and he finds himself torn between wishing Larry had chosen the other option presented to him, and thrilled at the thought of touching him. He smirks as Larry guides his hand back to his leg, excited by the way his twin wants him. Nothing makes Laurent feel as powerful as Larry wanting him. And right now, Laurent wants nothing so much as he wants to feel powerful. He peels himself away from his twin and sits up in the bed. He turns slightly on his side to loom over Larry, making it clear that he wants him to stay laying down, for now. His hand moves back up the inside of his thigh, before gently raking his nails back down, not nearly hard enough to cause pain. The softness of Larry's skin over the solidness of his muscle always entrances Laurent, and he finds himself consumed by touching him, losing track of how many moments he spends like this.

Its second nature following Laurent's shift, he slides down in the blankets to get cozy. But that ever sneaky hand, the one that he loves so much, is raking down his inner thigh making him want to squirm and tense and a million things in between. His hand turns upward to touch the line of his brothers jaw, trying to coax him into a kiss that's long past due. Otherwise he lays as still as he can, as if moving suddenly would scare the other off.

Laurent leans into Larry's warm touch. He can feel the tension in Larry's body; torn between fidgeting under his touch and the anticipation that holds him in place. He finally tears his hand away from Larry's thigh, grabbing onto his hip and pressing him into the bed. His thumb moving across the sharp line of his hip bone. He leans down, drinking in the scent of Larry. With no cologne he smells like nothing but himself, he is intoxicating this way. He wants to taste him.

Laurent brings his lips just a breath away from Larry's, unable to hold back the small smile that threatens to appear. With his lips open only barely, he presses them to his twin's. Larry's lips are heavenly soft, drawing him in. He indulges in his warm mouth for only a second before pulling away suddenly to look at him.

"Are you sure you want me? You wouldn't rather go out?" The smile that played at his lips earlier breaks out into a full-faced grin. He looks down at Larry with a devilish glint in his eyes. He can't resist making Larry voice his desires just one more time. He moves his free hand up and twirls a strand of his hair around his finger, never breaking eye contact with his twin. "You must be pretty hungry."

Larry is on edge, waiting for their lips connect. His eyes threaten to flutter closed and when he is denied yet again his eyes flash open. His smile replaced with a pout. In the back of his mind he knows Laurent will play this diversion long into the night. Not that it matters what time it is, but the possibility has him whining at the ceiling.

"Noo, I don't want to eat! Please, please just be nice," he pleads in the most pathetic voice he can muster, hoping his big brother is in a mood to buckle. To give him what he wants, what they both want. He shifts to hook his arm around Laurent's neck. Laurent's hand on his hip is stern and it presses into the flesh making his heart jump.

Instead of fighting against Larry's grip around his neck, he leans into it. He shifts so that he can get closer, squeezing one knee in between Larry's barely parted legs. Lauren'ts grip on his hip tightens, and he pulls him up into him, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Larry's whines are like music to his ears, he wants to hear more. Always wants to hear more. Laurent continues playing softly with Larry's hair and brings his lips closer to his ear. "If I'm nice to you Baby, are you gonna behave?" He brushes his lips over the shell of his ear lightly, resisting his urge to nibble on him.

Laurent's weight on him is suffocating in the best way. He wants to hold his breath, he wants those lips on his. Still, he doesn't stop himself from tilting his head so Laurent can have a better angle of his ear. He tightens his hold on the other making it impossible for him to pull away. He wants so badly to look him in the eyes, but his own slip shut as he rides the wave of tension. Soaking in the others voice and scent. His hand abandons his twin's neck and runs down the dip of his spine trying to press him closer. The hip beneath Laurent's hand is itching to roll up, but he bites back the impulse instead focusing on his words. "Yes".

Laurent gives Larry's earlobe the tiniest tug before pulling his head back to look at him. Or at least as much as he can, Larry's grip on him is like iron and it is the best kind of pressure. Ever so slowly, he presses his hips into Larry's, pulling his hip towards him even more, forcing Larry to feel the friction between them. He is watching his face, not wanting to miss a single detail of how his twin is feeling. Even Lau himself can't help but let out a ragged breath, taken aback by the intensity of the tightening in his stomach at the contact with his brother. But he keeps his composure, locking onto Larry's closed eyes. "What was that, love? I couldn't hear you."

Larry's expression changes in the sweetest way. His brows knit together, drawing gentle creases on his forehead. His lips relax and part but nothing escapes. Only a silence that compliments the subtlety of Laurent's breathing. He plants his foot on the bed and bends to the other's form without even realizing he's pushing his hips up. It's only a teasing motion through their clothes but it drives him even harder when they touch this way. Pressing together with only thin fabric keeping them from getting complete contact. Slowing down their sometimes rash pace. Its dragging out the sensation of Laurent's sharp hips pressing into him and making his cheeks red with arousal. He almost forgets to answer. "Yes, I'll be good I promise," he finally breaths with weak exasperation.

Laurent gets caught up watching Larry, almost more turned on by the soft parting of his lips than the ever increasing pressure from his hips. He knows Larry well enough to know his motions are a reflex, his desires taking control of his muscles. He pulls his hips back off of him, breaking their contact despite the burning in his abdomen. "Eager huh, baby?" He looks down at Larry. Admiring the flush of his cheeks and his low drawn eyes. "Goooood." He practically coos into Larry's ear, "I like it. But you gotta be patient," He presses a couple quick kisses over his pulse before moving back to his lips, not wanting to spend another second without kissing him. With more pressure than he intended, he smooths his lips over his twin's, moving slowly but firmly. Laurent wants to taste him leisurely but has difficulty restraining himself.

Larry's beginning to feel much too toasty in his shirt but he can't bring himself to object once those velvet lips are on his. Laurent is stern in the way that he begins the kiss and the hungry pace has his head spinning. It's a stark contrast to the playful dance his twin has been doing so far. And his brother's insistence on 'being patient' is lost. It feels perfect with their mouths cradling one another. A pleased moan rumbling in his throat from the simple satisfaction of being able to taste Laurent. He never can resist getting his tongue in on the mix, curling out to the others mouth and running along his teeth or lip which ever he can find first.

His hands rise up the back of the others neck and he pulls Laurent's head towards him, wanting to melt into him or press his lips firmly to his. Slender fingers press into the other's scalp, rubbing circles into the base of his skull where he knows his brother tender.

Laurent tries to keep a grip on his composure, but his resolve slowly melts at the feel of Larry's tongue. He sucks on it lightly, delighting in the way they fit together. Larry's fingers at the back of his neck draw small moans from him and have him pushing even closer, grateful to Larry's hands for pulling him in. His arm hooks around the outside of his twin's leg, cradling his thigh in his hand and digging his nails slightly into the soft skin there. He suddenly feels that, despite their proximity, he can't feel enough of him. Will never be able to touch enough of him at once.

His other hand pushes up the bottom of his shirt, running greedily up his sides and across his stomach. Even in his haste, he is careful to avoid any of Larry's most sensitive spots. Though the thought sounds almost impossible to pull off, he wants to draw this out for as long as he can. He wants to give Larry every sensation he can, wants Larry to simmer and squirm until he can't take it. Until he is begging.

Larry raises his torso from the bed, allowing his shirt to draw up as that hand skids over his chest. The cool air hits his stomach and the muscles there tighten considerably. His leg raises to let his brother have a better grip, the combined motions make him feel utterly lax to Laurent's body. His limbs spreading on the bed trying to open up to him, to draw him in and then coiling around him at once. Larry's foot hooks behind Laurent's leg and he tries to pull their bodies together again with the limited leverage. Hoping its enough to make his brother drop this game he's so good at.

He sucks Laurent's lip into his mouth and he's dangerously close to sinking his teeth into it when the others hand ghosts over his stomach again and he let's go just enough to moan. Its nearing a feeling of embarrassment, that he could be so keyed over the slightest touch. But he can't keep himself from sensing every bit of his twin on his skin and letting it go straight to his groin. There's too much of him that loves it. And yet his hands tangle in the thickness of Laurent's mane making a show of displeasure.

Laurent hums as Larry readjusts himself, taking unbridled pleasure from the way he opens up to him. It's these little glimpses at Larry's trust in him that make him burn with love for his twin. He is overcome with the need to make him feel how beautiful he is, and to be able to drink in his beauty as much as he can. Only a few moments after his hands enter his hair, he gently removes them. He grasps both of his wrists in one hand and gently raises them above his head. He breaks contact just long enough to peel Larry's shirt the rest of the way off, not waiting for Larry to assist him.

As soon as he is done, he guides them back to where they were buried in his hair. He pushes his head against his hands and looks at his brother pointedly. He's made no effort to hide how much he loves him playing with his hair and just the feel of his hands there brings forth a low growl in the back of his throat. When he is able to drag his eyes away from Larry's, he looks down and admires his now bare chest. Even half hidden below him he is breathtaking. His skin is flushed, darkening slightly and Lau leans forward to leave quick kisses on his tattooed shoulder.

The cold air is a relief to his heated skin but he still clings to his brother once the garment is gone. A warmth that surrounds Laurent radiates and with it comes the undeniable impression of his contentment. But contentment might be a little more passive in describing the sensation Larry gets when looking straight into those dark, bottomless eyes. He can sense every bit how much his twin loves him playing in his hair. The light from the bedside table is shining on his dark skin. Refracting in his eyes showing just how deep the shades of his irises are and just how dilated his eyes have become with lust. In passing, he reflects on how much they must look alike at this moment. How his eyes might look just as consuming. His hands do just as they please, running up and through his hair from the crown to his edges and then back down again to massage the strong muscles of his neck. He hums in response when Laurent rumbles, the kisses to his shoulder making his body ripple with a chill.

His mind follows a similar pattern in looking down to take in the sight of their almost identical chests. Without thinking all that much about it, he raises his foot up to the back of the others leg until his heel is pressing at the juncture of his bum and thigh. He pulls Laurent to him from there, unrelenting in his desire for contact. He's willing to break his own promise to behave if it is something he can do in a sneaky fashion.

Larry's leg at the back of his own pulls Laurent from his trance that his twin's hands had worked him into, and he flares with the need to regain control of the situation. As he often does, he had fallen head first into Larry's eyes, into the smooth expanses of his body, into the soft breath that flowed from his lips. And in doing so, he had forgotten entirely about his irritation with his brother earlier. And while the irritation is long gone, his desire to punish his brother ever so slightly has not diminished.

He follows Larry's pull at once, rolling firmly into him and holding himself still when they are pressed impossibly close. Larry is a squirming mess. The forceful pressing of their hips is all too good and he has to bite his lip to quiet himself. Laurent pushes their hips together this way several times before sitting up and pulling away, reprimanding Larry with as stern a look as he can manage and a soft "tsk." Once their bodies are completely separated, he lowers his lips to Larry's bare lower stomach. Larry's breathe sharpens and his chest heaves trying to intake his lungs sudden demand for air. It isn't so much that he is out of breath but more as if to silently mewl.

He looks a mess when his twin pulls away, he can't even compose himself when the ends of his brothers afro touches his stomach. "I said be patient." Lau places a lingering kiss at the line of Larry's boxers, and leaves him again. This time sitting up straight with his back against the headboard. "Come here," he demands, motioning towards his lap.

Larry gets up the second he is told. Larry was obedient enough when he knew something was in it for him. He settles himself on Laurent, straddling his hips and letting his hands scatter over his shoulders. The feeling of him between his legs is comforting and he squeezes around him with his thighs savoring it. His eyes are searching and alert but the nature of his touches show that he's willing to please and waiting to react.

"Good." Laurent praises him. He is pleased with how quickly Larry follows his instructions, feeling a surge of energy at his twin's unusual obedience. He hums as he wraps his hands around the back of his bum and drags him closer. The feeling of having his weight on top of him is indescribably comforting. He flexes his hands a few times, loving the way Larry's toned muscle flex solidly under his hands. Laurent runs his nose along Larry's jawline, delighting in the access their new position grants him. He kisses along his neck and down the front of his throat, pausing every now and then to bite down with his teeth or a swipe of his tongue.

Larry glows in the light of admiration and he smiles warmly. His core lightens knowing his brother is pleased with him and he tilts his head letting the other shower his neck with attention. He presses closer to him, resting a hand on the backboard so he can feel him chest to chest. The warm line of saliva against his jaw makes his eyes roll faintly and he catches his breath which only succeeds in bringing his pulse up to new heights.

The feeling of Larry on top of him has Laurent instinctively raising his hips up into him every few seconds. He takes his time moving across his neck before planting a hand at the back of it and reconnecting their mouths. Those lips are on his again and Larry can't stop himself from getting a little leisurely in the motion. Now that he's had a taste of his twin, he's satisfied just enough to keep himself from getting too ahead of himself. Just controlled enough to nibble gently on his lip. To suck on his tongue and moan against his skin. Soon the rest of his anatomy is following suite. Every inch of him wanting Laurent on it, devouring it. He rises and then slides down into his lap in a slow motion, his hips pressing very deliberately into the other's each time.

As soon as Larry begins moving against him, Laurent's hands fly back to his ass, pulling him and pushing him back out in rhythm with his twin's movements, grinding them together. He can't help the moans that escape his lips. He has been so focused on Larry that he has neglected to notice the tightness in his pelvis, now demanding his attention. He presses up into him, dizzy from the friction and from the true pleasure he knew only just evaded him. It's such a sweet torture, touching him in this way. Feeling the sparks from their bodies connecting, but knowing even more powerful pleasure was always just around the corner.

He brings one hand down to Larry's boxers, the only piece of clothing that still remains on his body. He lets his fingers dip into the waistband, scratching his nails across the sensitive patch of skin there, while the rest of his hand rests almost casually on Larry's hardness. He presses against him lightly, testing to watch for Larry's reactions.

It's impossible to imagine being even hotter than he is now, with Laurent allowing and even encouraging the friction. He echos in soft moans, drawing back to take in heavy breaths between kisses. It becomes harder and harder to come back together with such a need for oxygen.. His eyes are heavy, lidded but pleading in the way that he struggles to keep focused enough to look at his love. He knows how much it must arouse him that he's unraveled by only this. Only the gentlest brush over his clothed member.

"Please Lau please..."

Larry's begging is music to his ears, the kind of music that makes him want to really dance with his other half. His body felt alive watching Larry come nearly undone before him. He has half a mind to make him ask for what he wants, to make him voice his desires aloud. But something told Lau he was past the ability to speak at that level, and he was beginning to grow too eager to touch him to make him wait much longer. The testing press to his groin is almost too much and Larry's free hand flies down wanting to guide Laurent's there

As soon as Larry's hand comes down to move his own, however, Laurent snatches him by the wrist. "Don't touch." Even if he's giving him what he wants, Laurent wants to make it clear they are still very much on his terms. "Take these off." he demands, moving Larry's hand to the top of his boxers, but fixing him with a stare that warns what will happen if his hand strays too far.

Larry, in his raw state, let's lose a whimper. He's pulled about as tight as he can get. The fire in his stomach feeling as if it would scorch him. Throbbing and almost painful, his arousal jumps at Laurent's instructions. He obeys, lifting up on his knees as he thumbs his boxers off his hips. He pulls the fabric slowly, dragging out the sensation of cotton moving over his sensitive flesh.

Larry rarely feels secure in his body, but with Laurent there is nothing to hide. Nothing that his brother has never seen before because they truly are identical. But it isn't just that. It's his twins sensitivity and his loving nature that gives him the safety and comfort needed for nudity. It is a freeing thing and he knows he should be thankful for such a blessing of a lover. He lowers himself to his brother's lap and immediately feels the liveliness of his anatomy. His own member, unrestrained, stands at a hard degree almost touching his stomach. The blush of his body centers very obviously there. The head, a delicate rosy tint that matches that of his lips which are currently being abused by his teeth. His entire body is alive, saturated with the presence that is his twin and yet still glutenous enough to want more.

Laurent gasps unexpectedly at the sight of his brother before him. He has seen him more times than he could ever hope to count. He sees his brother each time he looks at himself. And yet, here before him, his beauty is still startling. Still presses the air from his lungs. He is struck by a moment of tenderness, and extends a hand to caress the side of Larry's face. He strokes his cheek gently, and brushes his thumb across Larry's lips, trying to free them from his teeth. He sighs with content, warmed by the feeling that swells in his chest.

His gaze inevitably drops, however, and while his affection for his brother by no means diminishes, it does take a back seat to more pressing matters. Once his focus shifts from the galaxies in his twin's eyes, he is able to notice the tension that holds his entire body at attention. He can see all of his muscles pulled tight, the blood beneath them hot and all focusing in one area. His lips part slightly as his eyes drop further, settling in on the core of Larry's body. His arousal is dark and inviting, and Laurent reaches for it, as entranced as he is aroused. He extends his touch slowly, not hesitant, but wanting to absorb every detail. His thumb is the first to make contact, sliding around the edge of the head, before sliding up along the slit, increasing the pressure with each swipe.

The softest of sighs emits from Larry's parted lips. Ginger touches do nothing but scorch wherever they are placed. Even ones so innocent as Laurent's palm to his cheek. It has his heart racing and when he finally feels the warm pad of his thumb circling his arousal he trembles. It's agonizing, to be touched just where he wants it and still be denied a graspable pleasure.

Like most emotions, Larry wears the struggle on his skin and his body flexes as he moves closer to his twin. At the same time he reaches up above, placing his hand around the edge of the headboard as to brace himself. His free hand makes a grab for his brother and the way it moves up Laurent's arm seems torn between stroking it, feeling the raised marks of his tattoo, and putting him in an iron grip. He's fighting to keep his eyes open again. They flutter and weave about the room before focusing, weakly on the other. "You play too much"

Laurent's lips curl into a grin at Larry's words and the way he curves toward him. He watches his eyes fight to stay trained on him as he feels his fingers dig into his arm. He loves when Larry lets him see him like this, when he doesn't try to hide the way he makes him feel. And he wants to pull more and more reactions from him.

"Mmmm, you know.." he starts, his voice mocking. He moves his hand to drag just the tips of his fingers down the length of him. "I think you're right." Laurent pulls his hand back up, and one finger at a time, wraps around him. "I'm just about done playing, now I want to have some real fun." At the last word, he twists his palm around the tip before stroking down, his grip finally just the way Larry likes it.

Larry's body jerks and then rolls into the palm of his brother's hand. The pleasure so barely contained by flesh that it seeps from the tip of his member, oozing down over the rim of Laurent's fist as he works. His voice, gentle at first, catches in his throat again before he let's out a long purr. It's still a restrained noise. He's constantly raising his hips to the other, his eyes roll and become slits.

He can't possibly hold onto Laurent's arm while he's doing that and his hands travel up, running along the elder's shoulder and collarbone, then to the juncture of his neck and jaw. His grip always somewhere between rigid and massaging.

"Oh Lau.." He whispers, almost climbing to praise before his brain turns to liquid on the softness his fingers. Laurent knows just how to please him which buttons to push. And while it's a curse on much of their existence, this reminds him just how sweet it can also be.

Laurent breathes out hard at Larry's moan and the way he's squirming over him and can't resist leaning into Larry's touch on his neck, loving the pressure of his hands there. He runs his fingers over Larry's now wet tip, spreading the precum along the length of him and using it to stroke him even faster. He listens to Larry almost as much as he watches him, drinking in the soft noises. He's painfully aroused just seeing Larry in such pleasure. But he knows he can make him feel even better. He gives his wrist a final flick before pulling his hand off and leaning away from him slightly. He looks at Larry intensely, his eyes doing nothing to conceal his lust.

"Lay down on your back."

Hurried breathes are sucked in and then huffed out of Larry's slight frame. He wilts at the loss of contact and he rests down onto his lap for just a moment before he meets that heated gaze. The darkness in Laurent's eyes is of a new intensity and staring back gives him some suspicion that he's about to very much regret being cold to his twin. Or even the opposite if he chooses to comply to such an order. It reaches into his very core, in a place no one else can/ He bends to his twin. Wanting so much to please and be pleased after such a long and restless period.

Larry lifts himself up on his hands and slides his bum back in the space between Laurent's legs before rolling down on his back. His long legs still overlapping his double's. The cool sheets greet his hot skin. His eyes never leave his brother and he places his hands beside his head, elbows up. His muscles still caught in a fight with themselves to relax and strain across every inch of him. In his warm thighs, the muscles are almost rock hard. While the lean build of his stomach and rib cage flex in hard motions as he continues a soft struggle to breath.

Laurent hums when Larry finally follows his order, he doesn't have the patience to be any more persuasive, he is already burning to touch his other half again. "Gooooood," he purrs, tucking his legs beneath him and rolling onto his knees. He runs his hands along the tops of his thighs as he lays down between his legs, squeezing harshly when he reaches the juncture of his hips. As soon as he is settled he grabs onto his arousal immediately, not wanting to spend another second away. He moves his hand over him tightly, his mouth opening slightly as he watches Larry's muscles in his abdomen jump. He stares at the tip of Larry's cock for several moments, almost entranced by the deep blush, before pulling his eyes up to Larry.

"What do you taste like?" He doesn't wait for Larry's reply before flicking his tongue across the tip and circling it around. He holds one hand firmly at the base, and dips Larry's head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks on the tip as lightly as he can stand.

Larry's spine curves at the base of his hips and rolls up his back into an arch. The velvet heat on his member is mind numbing and he can't fight it when his eyes close. He's suddenly aware that it's unbearably hot and he's covered in sweat. He can't keep himself focused enough to witness the beauty happening bellow, much less keep his hips flat against the bed. He touches to the depths of Laurent's hair, tangling his fingers in the locks.

Laurent hums deeply at the feeling of Larry's fingers in his hair, hoping Larry enjoys the sensation. The feeling of having him in his mouth is so satisfying, and he presses his tongue flat against him as he bobs his head to get a better feel of him. He is softer here than anywhere else, and Laurent can't get enough. He can feel a vein under the tip of his tongue, and he traces it enthusiastically. He looks up at Larry, seeing his head pressed into the bed and his eyes closed. He looks like he's strung tight enough to snap, and if his mouth were free, Laurent would have snickered.

There is something so particular about the way Laurent feels. The unique sensation of his tongue dragging over just the right spot is enough to make him moan out right. His chin still tipped to the ceiling. The hands in Laurent's hair stay as long as they can, massaging and threading. But once they seem crowding to his actions, Larry exchanges his twins head for the sheets, his digits fanning out on the folds.

Laurent moves his hands to Larry's hips, smoothing them over the sharp bones. He pushes on them, pinning him down and forcing his hips to stay still as he pushes his mouth down as far as he can, sending Larry's dick to the back of his throat.

Waves move through the muscles of Larry's frame and limbs like ripples in a pond, and while it isn't a surprise when his hips are pinned to the bed he's no less vexed by it. Luckily he isn't given much time to pout because he's slipping into the back of the other's throat where his mouth is the hottest. The sweet pleasure gives him a tell tale sensation that he's leaking in the depths of him. There's a sliver of contentment in him and he bites into his lip that's showing the faintest of a smile. His pleasure rooted in the unique stimulation but enhanced by the fact that he knows his brother loves it just as much as he does. "Oh god Lau..." Laurent stays that way as long as he can, until the need to breathe wins. He pulls off Larry with a wet pop, and chastely kisses the tip of his head before pausing to grin at Larry.

Like most treats its gone all too soon and he's finally released long enough to look down at his brother. His expression is mixed but without a doubt toxicated. He let's out an exasperated groan and leans up on one elbow so he can get a better view of that shadowy smirk. He extends a hand to his brothers jaw, stroking over the familiar path of his ear. Part of him wants to appriciate the sight of Laurent in his lap, the other half wanting his mouth on him again. Even while the cards aren't in his hands, he isn't above begging any more. After all he is his brother's double and while they are separate, they are also fundamentally the same in terms of bodily desire. "Kiss me" he coos, somewhere between a suggestion and a hopeful demand.

Larry's moans are music to his ears, and his words even sweeter. Laurent can never get enough of Larry showing him he wants him. His twin shows him how he feels more than he probably knows, but to have him vocalize it is a prize like no other. He wants to hear more. Laurent raises an eyebrow and his grin grows wider. He lowers his head slightly, keeping his eyes locked with Larry's. "Where baby?" He drops his head down and presses his lips into his hips before raising his eyes back up to Larry's. "Here?" he doesn't let him respond, moving immediately to kiss the same place his lips had been moments before. "Here?" Laurent pulls off once again, knowing Larry will be frustrated but not caring. He slides up his brother's stunned body, hovering over him chest to chest and brushes his lips across his twins. "Or here?"

Larry's features gently change to a smile, even while he knows the other is toying with him. He barely gets to utter a "no" to which there is no response because Laurent is already playing his own game. Planting kisses on his hip and giving him the most devious look.

He's pleased when the distance closes between their lips and he replies again, this time with a drawling "yes".

Laurent presses his lips to his brother's as soon as he hears the drawn out yes. He can taste the lust on Larry's lips and he wonders if he can taste himself on his. He gently runs his tongue along the seam of Larry's lips, wanting to savor more of him. Larry has a flavor all his own, and just like his eyes and his touches, it's beautiful and intoxicating. Neither of them ever drinks. And while part of the reason is to take care of their bodies, there's another reason they both know, but never talk about. No high, no rush, no buzz could ever compare to feeling of being with each other, connecting to each other. In these moments, they feel whole, and it's bliss. Laurent is getting the creeping beginning of that feeling, and he wonders if Larry does to.

One hand curves around Larry's head, propping him up and weaving into Larry's hair, while the other moves back down to Larry's member, which is sorely missing the attention it had just received. Laurent lays his body flush against his twin's wanting to feel as much of him as he possibly can.

Larry wraps around his twin like a snake. His long hands squeeze into the expansive muscles of Laurent's back. The skin on skin contact floods his nerves with warm, intimate pleasure. Every touch is loving, each breath against his skin a shell of unspoken adoration. It's hard to tell where one of them ends and the other begins. He tilts his head into the other's hand. his own dipping low to cup the swell of Laurent's behind and pull him closer, even with a hand between them directly on his length he can't help wanting him even closer. After satisfying himself with a firm squeeze, he runs his fingers on the meeting of those cheeks and presses in between. Just to gauge his brothers reaction.

Laurent and Larry breath in sync with each other, their bodies flexing against each other naturally. It can be overwhelming when they are like this, but Laurent tries to drink in every part of him. He basks in the feeling of Larry's hand on his butt pulling him closer, the pressure on his skin feels divine. And when that hand dips down, Laurent breathes in sharply and jumps instinctively, pressing even farther into Larry. Larry's touch had been light, but the suggestion has his head spinning and has him letting out a low moan into the younger's lips before he even realizes it.

A lazy smile curls against Laurent's mouth. Its endearing to have his brother pressing onto him, eager and sounding at the insinuation that his fingers bring. He peppers kisses on the other's lips. The ability to touch him here is more rewarding than he anticipated and the reception is more than enough to make him carry on. Both Larry's hands slip under the elastic of his bottoms and take handfuls of him again. He's warm and the heat radiating from him only becomes stronger as he presses between his cheeks again. This time Larry's fingers are unobstructed and he hisses at the feel of his softness. He takes the moment to study his double, wanting to see even the slightest crack in Laurent's composure. He's had it for far too long.

Laurent gasps at the feeling of those hands again, intensified by the naked contact. His eyes close and his head slips into the crook of Larry's neck, breathing heavy though he's barely been touched. In his determination to shower his brother with attention, he has only barely noticed his own arousal, which now seems impossible to ignore. He breathes shallowly as Larry's fingers press against him softly, his sense of control already beginning to melt. At the back of his mind, a flicker of embarrassment passes through Laurent at how easily his brother has flipped their roles, and has him wrapped around his fingers. He stifles a low moan by biting down on Larry's neck, pulling the tender skin between his teeth. He is desperate not to lose all of his power, but he makes no move to stop his brother's wandering hands.

Larry's shoulders tighten and he whines under his breath from the pain. Its both a punishment and a reward. He knows it's a ploy for Laurent to get a grip on himself and keep control. But it's a weak one and serves more to boost his arousal. He uses his ankle to pull the other's knee up, opening him up while his finger presses down along his entrance a few times. He strays, following the supple line of his perineum. He rubs along it, knowing it's just too small of a gesture to actually grant him leverage. It's the teasing that he's after, the ability to make him squirm and huff and maybe get a little flustered. But the angle is difficult and Laurent's baggy pants still manage to obstruct him.

"You better not leave marks" he warns, with a playful amount of mischief to his tone.

Laurent whines more, powerless to do anything but follow his brother's lead. Larry's teasing is making him beyond worked up and he feels his hips moving in an attempt to use some of the energy that's surging through him. He is torn between wanting to push against Larry's hand so he could feel more, or pull away. The amount of pleasure is just the right amount to make him crazy.

He decides he needs to be closer, needs more. Staying as close to Larry as he can, he pushes the waistband of his sweats over his hips and shimmies them off. As soon as he does, he is back on Larry. He hears his words and knows they held an empty threat. He bites down again, a bit softer, before latching onto the same spot with his lips. One hand cradles the side of Larry's neck and he pulls the just bitten skin between his lips, sucking on it lightly and swiping it with his tongue.

With the pants gone, Larry releases a pleased hum, his eyes taking the glimpse of flesh that is revealed to his eyes before the space is closed and Laurent is flush against him once more. The blood between them is almost boiling, Laurent's member scorching against his hip. He flops back, exchanging his view of the other for a better hold on his bum. The wet patch on his neck burns cold when the air hits it, his mind narrowing its focus down to the presence of his twin all around him. His breath is picking up again as he reaches towards his entrance again.

He imagines how Laurent must want him to do something very badly. Especially with how much they had both overlooked his arousal. He presses a finger in, gently and in a rocking motion that pushes deeper each time. His other hand, spreads Laurent just a bit, pulling his thigh towards himself so he will spread his legs. A new and warm pleasure fills his lungs with hot air. Maybe an echo of what ever his twin is feeling or some satisfaction of finally touching his brother after so long. Either way, it's very real.

Laurents lips release Larry's neck and fall open at the feeling of his brothers fingers at his entrance. He whines low and for several moments has trouble breathing smoothly. At the gentle tug of Larry's hand he is spread, and without even thinking Laurent pushes his thigh out even more, opening himself up to Larry. The feeling of vulnerability makes him push his face even deeper into the curve of Larry's neck, but he knows he is safe with his brother. The gentle push of his finger makes his spine tingle and his lower stomach stir with warmth. Once Laurent adjusts to the feel of his digit he can't keep his hips from rocking into Larry in time with his hand. Everything is so slow and so gentle but already he can feel how tightly wound he is. The feeling is overwhelming. "Larrrrryy..." he whines.

"Yes my brother?" He says, feigning innocence. The faintness of his voice coming very naturally since the friction between them has him barely able to form words. The firmness of that body on his has pleasure shooting down his hips. They roll up into the rhythm. Their skin is becoming slick and he doesn't have to guess what exactly it could be. Like a carrot dangling just before him, he hungers for what else would be in store. What could feel better than this? His finger follows the thought and press into his knuckle before pulling out, getting ready to press in with two. But not without giving his twin the chance to answer him, instead circling his entrance very purposefully.

Laurent whines more, frustrated that he has to ask his brother for what he wants. He can appreciate the irony, when their roles had been reversed he had taken sick pleasure in making Larry plead. He thinks about biting his tongue and putting on a cool front. But when Larry pushes all the way into the knuckle, only to pull out and circle his entrance coyly he can't take it. He pushes his bum against Larry's hand and then grinds into him even harder, searching for some of the relief that evades him. His muscles are strained and his lower body feels like it is burning. "Please baby. I need more." He pushes purposefully against his fingers as he speaks.

Larry relishes the moment of dominance. The way Laurent is begging for him satisfies an array of instincts. The press of his hips painting pleasure on his skin and the way he rocks back into his fingers wantonly. He gives an unbothered hum, then speaking loudly he pushes his fingers into his twin. This time he can feel the tightness that is so visible on every inch of Laurent's body. "Only because you asked so nicely." It's difficult to stay so smug but it's more than worth the trouble when he gets to witness the look of pure bliss on his lover's features. So he continues his dragging pace, moving deeper with each thrust of his fingers. Once he has worked his first knuckles in, he redirects his efforts from preparing Laurent to stroking a very particular spot. It can take some guess work, each position being unique. But he's experienced in this and knows it is best for his other hand to hold tight to the others hip. Hoping it may discourage Laurent from wriggling too much.

Laurent hisses at the suddenness of Larry's fingers, but almost immediately it dissolves into a moan. He is so worked up it feels good nearly at once, the sting leaving just as quickly as it had come. When the pads of Larry's fingers begin to stroke deep inside him it's all he can do to keep from crying out. The pleasure is so focused it is almost uncomfortable. Larry's fingers know this spot well and he touches him in just the right way. His hips jump, which Larry has already anticipated. Though the pressure on his hip only partially registers as his hips move of their own accord. Larry's touch is so very close to enough. But he still needs more. His body is tensed enough to break but the feeling of Larry's digits only serves to make him hotter.

Larry is in awe. The, likely unintentional, squirms and twitches tell him all he needs to know. He wants to hold Laurent still so he can press into him more easily but the way his twin moves under his hand. He can't bring himself to fully stop it. So instead he guides, letting the muscles flow but making sure to guide them back down into him where he pushes in until the second knuckles. But of course, even his guiding hand wanders on the angles of Laurent's body. It rises up his side and across his chest, his fingers running along the frame of it. His eyes full of admiration and want.

"You're so beautiful.."

Laurent's mouth falls open even farther when Larry presses in again, but this time he is silent. His mind is too absorbed in the sensation of Larry's fingers inside of him and across his chest to be able to make any noise for several moments. His hips still writhe softly, his body moving on it's own much the same way it does when he hears music. But despite the way his body is trying desperately to command all of his attention, his brother's words cut right through him. He feels his chest flush and fill with love. His eyes look at him like there isn't anything else in the world he would rather be looking at. And Laurent stares right back. It is this softness that Larry shows him that makes him feel safe even in moments of vulnerability. It is these moments that make Laurent burn for him and love him even when his twin drives him crazy.

All of these thoughts rush through Laurents head in a matter of seconds. But Larry's hands are still working on him, still demanding his attention. When Laurent finally finds his voice, his words come out thick and a little strained, partially from the pleasure which is still warming him, and partially from the emotion which pulls at his heart. "You're beautiful, my brother."

That grated voice sends chills running all along the Larry's skin. It's all too easy, falling into these switches. They're both so eager and the trust is always there to ensure a pleasant encounter. There are always hiccups but the important thing was the ability to recover and pull together. To make sure the other half was safe. They weren't always so good at it, Larry especially tending to get ahead of himself when they first began. But his brother was always so encouraging, so supportive. Even now somehow managing to return praise while in such a helpless position. Laurent was a great lover in body and mind. And Larry, now he takes his time, even if they are both dizzy with passion. He always takes his time. He's mesmerized, the gentle movements in Laurent's hips and the way he moans inaudibly has his hips rising in sync with his fingers. Pinning Laurent between, it sends a wave through him that is almost too much. He's standing on the horizon. His eyes break away to roll back. He has to hold his breath just to take himself a step down.

Wordlessly, he withdraws and uses his hand on Laurent's chest to wind around his neck and pull him down into an uncoordinated kiss full of his tongue. Simultaneously, his other hand, wet with Laurent, takes his twins leg pulling it up over his hip so he can wiggle both his knees between. Hoping the other leg will follow.

Larry has Laurent pinned between his hip and his hand, and this support is the only thing keeping him steady. He feels almost as if he isn't in total control of his body, happy to surrender to whatever Larry wants of him. He follows him without thought: mind, body and soul. Larry's mouth on his is grounding, gives him something to sink into and hold onto. But even this is incredible, taken to new heights by the sensitivity of his body. Laurent greedily kisses Larry back, his tongue mingling with the others. He delights in the contrast between the silky feeling of his mouth and the sharp edges of his teeth. Neither of them worries about the neatness of their kiss, their mouths slanting over each other hungrily.

When Larry pulls his leg all the way over his hip, he follows immediately, spreading his legs to either side of Larry's hips, nearly laying fully on top of him. He pushes against him impatiently, already missing the feeling of his hand. He knows Larry likes to take his time, knows he likes to drag out their pleasure for as long as he can. And as much as he wants to whine, Laurent loves that his brother would make him wait, even when he wants to demand he take him now.

Larry's kisses are tender in their method. He is less inclined to nip especially with such a docile Laurent on his lap now, curling around him so perfectly. Once they find a comfortable position Larry's hands are feathering between them, dragging up the underside of his brothers length and then back between his legs to his entrance. He touches the other like he's never seen his body, wanting to find every familiar line and every soft spot and greet them with affection that never faded.

But they are so close and he quickly finds himself pinning those hips against his own and rutting up into the curve of his backside. His brain is fogged over by the mere thought of his twin around him at every angle and the warmness of his body against his core. It's such a sweet pain making them both teeter at the edge and he let's out a long moan as he rocks up against him again. His expression shifting from pleasure to frustration to pain and any mixture between.

Laurents teeth sink into his lip at the sound of Larry's moans. Knowing Larry wants him makes him even more aroused, and with the pressure of his brother's hips against his he is nearly ready to cry out. Laurent's body tingles and shivers against his twin's, and even the suggestion of Larry at his entrance has him spinning. He imagines Larry pressing into him slowly, his hands digging into his hips, finally filling him the way he wants to be filled. The thought makes his fists clench and he can feel himself leaking onto Larry's stomach. There is something powerful about relinquishing his power to someone, giving himself to someone else so completely. Trusting them implicitly and wanting them impossibly. Laurent relishes the fact that he and Larry could be that person for each other. He grinds down onto Larry, purposefully pushing his backside onto him, wanting to show him how badly he wants him.

A warm smile forms at the corners of his lips. Laurent's enthusiasm is all too telling. Larry knows just how much of a blessing his brothers trust is. How elusive the privilege can be. The static between them is both smothering and irresistible. He's bombarded by his brother's thoughts and he can only agree full heartedly when Laurent pushes down to meet him.

With the tension ascending and the temperature in the room reaching new heights, Larry guides himself to the others entrance with intent. His gaze, still hazed, becomes pointed. Observing his twin for every millimeter that he presses his hips up. Surely it would be easy to plunge in, but he wants to savor the first connection. He wants to drag it out as long as possible.

Laurent's heart beats faster in his chest, nearly making him pant despite being perfectly still. Larry teases at his entrance and the sensation triggers something in Laurent. It is a feeling he knows well, being driven to the brink of desperation, and just when he thinks he can't handle anymore, the sweetest moment of relief. Almost blindingly good. He knows it so well, that his body reacts before Larry has even done anything. His body knows the pleasure that is yet to come, and he can hardly stand to wait any longer for it.

Shivers run up and down his spine and an energy that is impossible to ignore moves inside him. He freezes when Larry guides himself to his entrance, but now his hips move almost imperceptibly, trying to contain his nerves and his excitement. He knows Larry wants to savor, he does too. He also knows how badly he wants him. And he can't wait. Trying very hard to keep himself steady, Laurent pushes back against Larry ever so slightly, until he feels Larry begin to slide in.

For as much as Laurent lusts after this very moment, he's never ready. His body cries out for Larry, all of Larry. But at the hint of the first inch of him, his body easily becomes overwhelmed. And he loves it. A slight sting mingles with the deeply satisfying feeling of being stretched, and Laurent lets out a sigh just before inhaling a sharp breath. His muscles are caught between wanting to pull away and wanting to sink all the way onto him. He lets out a shaky breath and looks into Larry's eyes, hoping he can read his mind. His brother always did know what he wanted better than he did.

Larry is aglow. His twin is so soft, pressing around him. But the masterpiece that is flourishing above him creates a whole new level of pleasure. It's not just the sex, it's the sound of Laurent sucking in his breath, the way he struggles to hold himself up. Everything that comes with impaling his twin. Its as if he's some ethereal being and the act of being penetrated has threatened his gorgeous flesh. Larry can't even blink, the length of his brother's body cradled in his glossy eyes.

"Slow baby, nice and slow" he purrs with soft encouragement. His warm hands, now free to travel, make their way up the expanse of the other's torso. He marvels at the way his ribs move under his hands, his fingers circling his chest. The hearth, Laurent's fire just beneath the surface. He doesn't dare break eye contact, even when he brushes the raise of his nipples. He comes back to them, keeping the symmetry in his touches when he circles them with his nail. His attention shifts here, wanting to see just what he can do to Laurent now, see how much he can take.

Meanwhile, his dick is making slow motions to get inside his twin fully. His hips raising a bit more each time, sliding in an inch at a time. He can feel himself reaching Laurent's core, the heat greeting his member becomes mind numbing. He groans deep in his throat letting it take what is left of his mind.

Laurent lets out a sharp gasp, unable to keep him composure as Larry turns his attention to one of his most sensitive areas. Larry's nails run in circles around his chest, making his muscles jump when they finally make their way over his nipples. Larry knows this is his weakness, and he can't decide whether he loves him or hates him as little shocks of pleasure spread across his chest. But Larry, ever the tease, has a light touch, and Laurent can't help but curve into his graze, looking for even more attention.

He arches his back, pushing his chest forward with a soft moan. He's distracted, however, and he only barely notices Larry pushing into him. The shift in his hips makes Larry press into him at an angle that leaves him breathless. He feels the sensation ripple through his body like a stone dropped in water, and in this moment he feels utterly and completely connected to Larry. Though a part of him wants more, he know this is the closest they can ever come to being one, and he relishes the feeling. He begins to rock his hips slowly, adjusting to the feeling of Larry as if it were the first time all over again.

Larry digs his teeth into his lip, a sign of his pleasure. He's dizzy with bliss, Laurent arching right into his hands and right down into his member. He's too close to the hilt. He can't muster any strength to resist thrusting in all the way, making his hips flush against the others. His twin is moaning above him, surrounding him. He briefly wishes they could stay this way forever. Locked away in each other's hands. Touching as they pleased without shame.

Slowly, he pulls his hips back and slides out enough for him to thrust back in. Each time he is experimental. Wanting to find the way that will keep his twin on the verge of euphoria. He purrs incessantly, sweetly. Quietly amused by the way his brother his pushing into his hands. Nimble fingers continue to play over the other's nipples, he rolls the nub between his fingers. Watching in aw as they perk up. Then he pinches them between his thumb and forefinger. His hips never stop moving but they slow to a grind every time the sensation of Laurent around him becomes overwhelming. It's a challenge keeping pace when he is washed in the tightness of his love and his hands, exchange coordination for intensity. He toys with his chest with enthusiasm, his nails raking on him every so often.

Every inch of Laurent's body heats up as bliss flows from the tips of his fingers and between his hips. Laurent feels almost as if he were floating, suspended off the ground by the pressure from Larry's thrusts, and held down to earth by the soft pinches to his chest. With each time Larry pushes into him, he feels a knot of pleasure in his stomach grow bigger, get pulled tighter. His hunger grows even as Larry gives him just what he wants.

As arousal floods Laurent's system, Larry's fingers pinching and rolling his nipples melts from a sweet pain to soft pleasure. His mouth falls open and his head falls back, long moans flowing freely from his throat. But it isn't quite enough. His arousal is almost blinding, but even as it builds, Laurent can feel that Larry is keeping it from spilling over into true bliss. He is keeping him at the edge, toying with him until the very last second. As carefully as he can, Laurent's hand inches towards where he is leaking precum onto Larry's abdomen, sliding his palm over his dick with a sigh of relief. He curls his fingers around tentatively, desperate for attention the one place he isn't getting it, but unsure if Larry will allow it.

Laurent's hand is yanked away. His fingers tangle with Larry's in an unyielding grip. Larry can sense the desperation blossoming in his twin and it only excites him further. His body is alive with the sensation of the other's pleasure. He can sense how good his brother feels and while it floods his chest with pride he doesn't want him to be hasty, even with the horizon in sight. So he slows, rolling up into him at a snail's pace. The detail oriented stimulation making him rumble with a moan. A sound of disapproval following it.

"Not like that" he pulls on the hand in his, wanting Laurent down to his level. His free hand cradling his neck, trying to coax him closer. As it to sooth what ever rebellion he may have.

Laurent collapses onto Larry with a moan that ends in a whimper. His fingernails dig into Larry's hand in desperation, but there's a part of Laurent that savours his brother's grip on him. Demanding his attention, demanding his patience. Demanding he let Larry control his pleasure. With a huff Laurent gives in, resigning himself to Larry's sweet torture. He couldn't' resist giving Larry a little nudge, even if he was willing to do things his way.

He follows the tug of Larry's hand on his neck, dropping his forehead onto Larry's and humming happily at the closeness. His hums soon dissolved into more moans, however. His lips part just an inch from Larry's, his twin's slow strokes pulling heavy breaths from him. "Larry... Please. Please baby.. I need it." he didn't try to keep the need from his voice.

That sends heavy tremors down Larry's frame, his breathes being sucked in with only a hint of steadiness. He loves how willingly his twin let's him take control, holding onto him in a death grip. Showing just how much effort he is putting to keep himself in one piece. Larry moans against the other's cheek, his pleas swimming in his head and making him lift his hips. His thrusts moving with cause now, deep but with urgency. His hand exchanges Laurent's neck for his behind, guiding him to take each entry smoothly even with the increased pace. He gives his twin a harder penetration in trade for not letting him touch himself, making Laurent feel that spot inside himself more intensely. His own pleasure riding a precarious line between too much and not enough.

Laurent caves onto Larry, pressing his own chest hard against his twins. He can feel their chests pushing into and pulling away from one another as their breaths rock their whole bodies. Larry feels warm and solid even as Laurent trembles from pleasure. His back arches sharply, causing his ass to lift just slightly and allowing him to roll his hips as Larry guides them in just the right movement. They dance together like this, both just barely holding on, just barely containing the pleasure that courses through them. Laurent feels nearly ready to faint as Larry presses urgently to his most sensitive spot deep inside him. His teeth bite desperately into his lip and lengthy moans slip out between his breaths.

Laurent's keen reactions excel in shoving him to the edge. His core swells with agonizing pleasure. His movements are frantic, holding the others body to himself in a bruising grip. His hips, his thighs, his backside. Anywhere that makes for good purchase. Deep within Laurent, he's rock solid, his orgasm allowing only a split second of warning. His voice comes through in a purr, his head thrown back against the bed bearing his throat, shining with perspiration. "I..!"

Laurent feels the erratic push of Larry's hips into his own, and for a brief moment it settles him. He is so captivated by the flush of his twin's cheeks and the urgency of his words that his own need is sidelined, put on pause, but only for a brief moment. When Larry throws his head back, Lau feels a flash of heat push through him, his own orgasm trying desperately to catch up to Larry's, though it falls a little behind. He catches sight of Larry's neck and seizes his opportunity. Taking advantage of the numbing pleasure holding his twin, he latches his teeth onto the skin of his neck harshly, growling into the soft curve of his skin. With his lips still roughly pressed against him he manages a brisk,

"Do it." And almost as if in slow motion, he watches his twin come undone.

Warmth takes him, the room fades away. All that exists is Laurent, his skin under his fingers, his teeth pressed unforgivingly into his throat. His voice, deep, rattling his body with pleasure. It's intense, and the sensation shows in the way he shudders. A gasp, Larry grinds hard into his twin and it's almost as if he can't breath until he moans. Soft and sultry. Blood pulses in his fingertips, a slickness forms where they join. It's over all too quickly, tension cutting from his limbs and leaving him with slivers of his orgasm.

With no suspense, his touches go soft, running the length of his brothers body, over his shoulders and sides. Anywhere that he can reach, cooing all the while. Laurent's name floating on his lips between breaths. But as he caresses his twin, indulging in his bliss, he's acutely aware of his brother's state. Without even opening his eyes, he follows the lines of the others torso with his hands. His palm coming down over the head of his arousal, the glossy fluid there filling him with a generous amount of pride. He knows how selfish it was for him to make Laurent wait, but the guilt is fogged and he smiles lazily before lifting his gaze at Laurent.

"Want me to help you?"

Laurent feels a surge of power as he watches his twin. Pride and lust narrow his eyes to dark slits and his teeth bite into his lip. Larry's muscles go soft and he feels on top of the world; hot and in control. But when Larry's palm meets his head, the poise drains from his body and he arches harshly towards him. His abdominal muscles clench and without even an attempt to keep calm he lets out a whimper. Feeling his brother's orgasm second hand made him incredibly sensitive, and Larry's grip was wet and hot, stroking his nerves in all the right ways. His silky voice only intensifies Laurents pleasure, and his desire.

He pushes his hips against Larry's hand, feeling his hardness slip through his fingers slightly, and fights the urge to wrap his own hand around Larry's. His need is almost painful, but he knows even in their final moments, Larry won't let him get away with it. He wants to orchestrate Laurent's pleasure down to the smallest detail. For them, pleasing each other is an art form. One which they devote themselves to just as they do dancing. And larry won't want him disturbing his plan. Instead, Laurent nods with a shaky head, an open mouth, and with lust lacing his voice pleaded, "Please."

Larry's sated voice resonates deep in his throat, his eyes flashing with confident determination. It's atrociously tempting to let the other rut into his hand for a minute, make him trip over himself to get to his treat. He can't. He's already on probation for bad behavior. It would just be too cruel for him to take advantage after how much his twin has already given him. So he takes Laurent in both hands, one tight around the shaft, the other tight around the head so he can roll his fist over it. He works his twin, in fluid motions, giving special attention to the prominent vein. Following it to the sensitive ridge just beneath the slit. The way he knows he likes it.

For a sweet few minutes, Larry works magic on Laurent. Completely covering his arousal with hands eager to please him. He pushes himself into Larry's grip one final time and holds there, content to finally let Larry take him to his highest high. Larry needs no help now, it's the first time Laurent has been allowed to feel his pleasure full force all evening. No more teasing, no more waiting, only Laurent racing to join Larry is soft bliss. Laurent can feel his orgasm approaching, curling his toes, twitching his thighs, and scratching his throat with the hoarse moan that pours out of him. With both of Larry's hands occupied, Lau sits up slightly, bringing his own hand to pinch roughly at his chest as he releases onto Larry's abdomen. His pleasure peaks and holds steady for a few moments, and his mouth falls open with silent praise. He rolls his hips slowly, dragging his member through Larry's hands softly a few more times and his sensitivity begins to set in. He can only stand it for a few moments, before he has to pull away gently and let his muscles soften.

He collapses onto Larry, unconcerned about the mess he has made of both of them. One arm props him up as the other cups Larry's head in his hand. His thumb stroking across his forehead softly. He can do nothing but smile at Larry lovingly. Now that his burning need has been satisfied he is able to see his twin more clearly. His brown eyes that sparkle hazily. His pillowy lips, plumped and blushing from both of their teeth. His neck, red from bruising attention. A familiar swelling of tenderness grips Laurent, and he can't help but kiss his brother sweetly. He loves him so much, and doesn't need words to tell him.

After kisses that are unrushed and unfiltered, he pulls back to look at Larry with a grin, still surrounded by a cloud of bliss. They share a look that tells Laurent his brother is right there with him. Before he can talk himself out of it, he jumps up off of Larry and strolls into the bathroom. He turns on a small light, keeping the room mostly dark, and lets the hot water run. "Let's get cleaned up, love." He doesn't need to see if Larry is coming, he knows he will be right behind him. 

 

\----------

 

Did you make it to the end? Lol


End file.
